I Saw the Sign
by CMlove2123
Summary: Brittany brings out another side in Santana. She always has. No matter their label, they are soul mates. Slightly follows the show. May be M later.
1. Chapter 1: Something Different

She couldn't help but admire her best friend. Brittany always saw the bright side of everything. That seemed nearly impossible to her since she was able to see the bad in everything. Santana guessed that's how she ended up here though, in Glee Club with Brittany and Quinn. Secretly, she didn't mind doing much if Brittany was there. It was always guaranteed that she would laugh at least once from one of Brittany's genius comments. She had no idea that her name was being called until Brittany waved her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Santana. Did you hear Mr. Schue calling you?"

Santana shook her head and looked to the front of the room, noticing that everyone was looking at her. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how much gel it must take to do his hair every morning."

Most of Glee Club had a hard time containing their laughter. It was no secret that Mr. Schue's hair was perfect, as constantly pointed out by Coach Sylvester. "Very funny, Santana but have you decided what you are going to sing this week for our women empowerment week?"

Secretly, Santana knew that she had no idea what she was going to sing for this week's assignment. In all honesty, she winged every week's assignment. "Yeah. It's a surprise."

Mr. Schue merely shook his head, well aware of the fact that Santana was clueless about her song for this week's assignment. "Okay then. Moving on…"

As Mr. Schue continued class, Brittany turned to Santana to whisper to her. "Do you really know what you're going to sing already?"

"Come on Brit. You know me. I do better on the spot. Why? Do you know what you want to sing?"

"I was thinking of singing Moulan Rouge. It's totally all about women."

There it was, just another one of Brittany's comments that made Santana laugh in one of the most loving ways possible, of course. "You do know that song is about having sex, right?"

"Oh. Really? Hm. Well, I still like it. And hey, it's like the women are taking control of their sex lives. Totally empowerment.

"You're right Brit," Santana replied, merely shaking her head while smiling at the blonde.

2 weeks later

Santana was sitting in her usual spot, next to Brittany in Spanish. She couldn't help but stare at Mr. Schue with her mouth open wide as he butchered conjugating yet another verb. She shrugged her shoulders, she was already bored and class just started ten minutes ago. To occupy her time, she looked over to see what Brittany was writing so adamantly in her book. She internally giggled when she saw a portrait of Lord Tubbington, Brittany's obese cat. Deciding to completely jump ship on Mr. Scue's lesson, Santana picked up her pen, leaned over, and added a mouse to Brittany's drawing. Brittany smiled lightly at the Latina before adding a cage around the mouse and whispering, "you don't want Lord Tubbington killing poor Jerry."

"Did you seriously name the mouse?"

"Well yeah. Mice have feelings too."

Santana couldn't argue with Brittany's response. It was perfectly Brittany. Before the girls could continue their picture, Mr. Schue approached their table. "Have you ladies started to fill out the conjugation chart for hacer?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana pulled the chart out of her folder she had completed days ago. "Yep. Just like you asked Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue smiled, obviously pleased with Santana's work and walked away. "How do you always have this stuff done before he even assigns it," Brittany asks, completely astonished.

"Please, Brit. Mr. Scue is about as predictable as Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd. Here. Copy mine down."

Later that night

Santana and Brittany were lying in Brittany's bed. Santana's head was on Brittany's legs as they watched the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy. "I feel like Callie and Arizona will never end up together. I mean, I think they should, but they just keep fighting it," Brittany commented as the show went to a commercial break.

"I don't know. They're too up and down for me. I'm starting to just find them annoying. Plus I can't stop looking at Jackson. I could look at those eyes for days," Santana responded.

"Yeah. He is good looking but for some reason I am totally more attracted to Callie. She is so feisty in her leather jackets and that dark hair."

"You have a thing for girl's Brit," Santana joked with the blonde.

"Who knows. I am such a people person."

Santana didn't respond, instead, she internally debated the implications of what Brittany said. Was she being serious? Did she actually find Callie attractive? Even if she does, does it mean anything? Even if it does mean Brittany is a lesbian or anything, did Santana care? Breaking her out of her deep thought, Brittany slowly pushed the hair that fell in Santana's face out of the way. "You do know the show came back on right?"

Santana looked back at the TV, giving Brittany a small smile before concentrating on the show once again.

Once the show ended, Santana sat up and stretched. She wasn't sure whether she was going to ho home or just crash at Brittany's. "You okay, San? You seem a little off at the moment."

Santana turned to smile at the blonde. "I'm fine. Guess I'm just tired. I should probably head home."

"You can stay if you want."

"I think my mom would like it if I finally made an appearance at the house. I probably will this weekend though, Brit Brit."

"Okay. Bye San," replied Brittany as she stood up to give Santana a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek.

Santana returned the hug and quickly made an entrance. Brittany had kissed her on the cheek for as long as she could remember, so why did it feel different this time? Santana was pretty sure her cheek was about ten degrees warmer where Brittany kissed her cheek. Before she knew it, she was home and had little recollection of how she got there. Deciding that she was just overthinking everything, per usual, after a night of watching Grey's, Santana decided to take a shower and go to sleep. She figured she would feel normal in the morning, or so she thought…


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Changes

Santana drove passed her house for the third time. She just couldn't bring herself to get out of her car. How could she have done it again? She didn't want to. She just felt the need to. Ever since that night at Brittany's when they watched Grey's together, Santana's head had been all over the place and now she did something she completely regretted, she slept with Puck. She went through the motions, moaned when appropriate, and made sure he enjoyed himself. It wasn't that she didn't like Puck. He was actually a decent human being since joining Glee Club. He never pressured her to have sex, but she always ended up with him. He was easy. It was all so messed up.

Deciding she couldn't stall any longer, Santana pulled into her driveway. Her mother greeted her at the door. "Good evening, mija. I was starting to get worried about you."

"Thnaks mami. I was just at Puck's. We have a project to work on in Glee together."

Her lie to her mother wasn't entirely untrue. Puck was playing the guitar for her women empowerment song this week in Glee. Still, that's not why she was there. "Alright sweetie. Well I'm going to lie down. I'm exhausted.

With a hug and a kiss, Maribel went off to her bedroom, leaving Santana alone in the living room. Her phone rang, thankfully, breaking her out of her own thoughts. She couldn't help but smile at the picture of Brit and her after the one and only football game the team had won that year. "Hey Brit Brit."

"Hey San. What's going on? I almost always hear from you after school?"

Brittany's reminder of her rendezvous with Puck hit her like a pound of bricks. "Just busy, I guess," Santana responded nervously as she began making her way to her own room in the basement.

"Is something wrong, Santana? You have been acting really weird for the past week."

Guilt. That was the first thing Santana felt at Brittany's comment. She knew she had been distant with her since "that" night, but she honestly didn't know what was wrong. Or she simply refused to think about it. "I'm fine Brit. Just thinking too much. I'm in one of those weird moods."

"Alright. Well I'm actually tired tonight. Mike and I were practicing our number for sectionals all night. I think I'm going to head to bed. Want to go to a movie tomorrow after school?"

"Sure Brit Brit. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school too."

"Thanks San. Night. Love you."

Santana repeated the sentiment back to Brittany. Feeling slightly better now that she knew she was going to see Brittany first thing in the morning. Deciding sleep was the best thing she could do before her mind would begin rushing, Santana quickly changed out of her Cheerio's uniform and into her pajamas before lying down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing, Brit?" Santana questioned Brittany as the blonde ran her hand up and down Santana's thigh at the movies.

"Shhh. I'm trying to watch the movie" was Brittany's only response as her hand continued its' ventures up Santana's leg.

Santana couldn't help the warmth that spread across her cheeks and undoubtedly at her core from the feel of Brittany's hand on her leg. She wasn't sure why but she leaned over close to Brittany and waited for her head to turn. When it did, Santana leaned further in and smiled lightly when Brittany did the same. Their lips touched and Santana was pretty sure fireworks were bursting out of her ears. She timidly brought her hand up and brought Brittany's face closer to her. Brittany's grasp on Santana's leg tightened as she deepened the kiss. Santana was surprised when she let out a small moan…..

Santana flew up from her bed. "Shit."

She could not believe what she was just dreaming about. "What the fuck."

"Mija. Are you okay?"

Maribel asked as she opened the door to Santana's room. "Yeah. Sorry. I just thought I missed my alarm."

"Well whenever you're ready, breakfast is downstairs waiting for you. I have to get running for work. Love you mija."

Once her mother was gone, Santana laid back down. What was wrong with her recently? Luckily, the clock didn't allow for much more deep thought. Santana had to get up and begin getting ready.

Half an hour later, she pulled in front of Brittany's house. As usual, Brittany skipped out of her house and around to Santana's passenger side. She got in. "Morning!"

Santana playfully rolled her eyes. "God. You are so preppy in the mornings."

"My best friend is picking me up for school and it's Friday. Sounds like a perfect occasion for preppy."

"You are completely right" Santana responded, lifting her pinking to link with the blonde's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|

As Santana and Brittany were packing there bags up to go home, Puck made his way over to the two. "Why hello there, ladies."

Santana's heart immediately began pounding. "Santana. Nice to see you again. Last night seems so long ago. Any chance you're free again tonight?"

There it was. Palm in face. Santana could not believe how terrible Puck's timing was. "Uh no. Britt and I have plans." Without another word, Santana slammed her locker shut, grabbed Brittany's hand and made her way to the exit.

Neither girl said a word as they walked, rather quickly, to Santana's car. Once they were both settled, Santana just sat in her seat, looking at her hands. Not only was she caught in a lie, but she also felt oddly guilty for sleeping with Puck and Brittany discovering. She had no idea what Brittany was thinking, but Santana had many ideas of what it could be. Trying to break the silence, Santana decided to try to completely ignore the whole thing. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Brittany asked Santana, evidently hurt.

Looking up at Brittany's face, Santana never hated herself so much. Brittany's face was laced with sadness, confusion, and something else that Santana couldn't quite identify. "I…I'm not sure."

"Did I do something?"

Tears were already beginning to form in Santana's eyes. "Britt. I honestly didn't want to think about it. I was ashamed of what I did. I don't know what I'm doing anymore?" Looking to Brittany's face this time, all Santana saw this time was concern. Another reason the blonde was literally the best person in the entire world.

"Would you tell me what's going on because I have a strange feeling that this connects with how you have been acting?"

" I don't know how to say it." Santana responded honestly. She was currently feeling nine million different things at once and putting it into words was not only impossible to do but she wasn't sure she could admit it to Brittany. Then without thinking she leaned forward and placed a light kiss to Brittany's lips.

Before realizing what she did, she slowly pulled back and opened her eyes. She saw bright, blue ones staring back. Neither girl said anything. Their faces were still extremely close. The car felt ten times smaller but not in a claustrophobic way. Santana's mind seemed to turn on again and she was about to pull back when Brittany leaned forward and connected their lips again. Each girl's hands found each other and moved up and down one another's torsos. Nothing else seemed to exist until a loud horn could be heard in the parking lot. Both girl's pulled away, blushes immediately forming on their faces as they looked at one another.

Santana was clueless about everything at the moment. Choosing to act instead of think, she turned the car on and began driving. She wasn't sure where she was driving, but the car was moving. Brittany was the first one brave enough to say something. "You taste like cherries."

Santana wasn't sure how, but a smile graced her mouth and she brought her pinky up for the blonde to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie was awesome. They had chosen to see the newest Taken, Taken 3. The two watched it side by side eating an entire bag of popcorn. The night didn't turn out like Santana's dream, but it was enjoyable. It was now 2 am and Santana had been looking at Brittany's face for the past half hour. A million thoughts were running through her mind about the blonde. Ever since the kiss in the parking lot, neither girl had brought it up aside from Brittany's chapstick comment. Santana had no idea what to think about it. She knew she wanted it to happen again but she was trying to push that thought aside with all of her might, which was hard to do as she laid there looking at those lips attached to the beautiful blonde.

Brittany's phone went off, indicating she got a text. Not wanting the blonde to wake up, Santana reached over to make sure there wasn't an emergency. The two always looked at each other's phones so she didn't think anything of it. She saw that Artie had texted her, 'Have you thought anymore about what I asked you?'

Santana closed out the messaging app and placed the phone back on the nightstand next to Brittany. What could Artie be talking about? What did he ask her? He didn't ask Brittany out did he? That was her Brittany. Okay so that wasn't true at all but still. Santana couldn't believe the thoughts running through her mind. "Stop it. You aren't gay. Brittany and you shared an innocent, friendly kiss. That's all. Who cares if Artie likes her? You were sleeping with Puck."

Santana kept repeating the thoughts to herself in her head until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana woke up, utterly exhausted from her restless night. She turned over and saw that Brittany no longer occupied the space next to her. She was about to get up to find the blonde when she heard the bathroom door, connected to Brittany's room, open. Santana looked over to see Brittany in her towel, her hair wet and dripping down her bare shoulders. Santana unconsciously bit her lip at seeing the blonde. She had seen her more times than she could count in the same attire but right now, all Santana could think about was what was underneath. Brittany gave her a slight smile and walked over in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

Brittany never found out if Santana slept well because instead of answering, Santana eagerly leaned forward and kissed Brittany.

Brittany responded immediately by deepening the kiss and parting her lips. Santana did the same and let her tongue slip into Brittany's mouth to explore. Meanwhile, Brittany's towel was slowly slipping down her body. Santana was unaware of this until she reached out to grasp Brittany's waist and was greeted by bare skin. She was unable to control the moan that escaped her lips and before she knew it, she was pushing Brittany back onto the bed. The two continued making out as Santana straddled the blonde and her hands wandered up and down the her pale sides. She gasped when she felt the sides of Brittany's boobs. Brittany smiled up at Santana before pulling her back down.

Any thoughts of hesitation left Santana's mind once she discovered Brittany's naked body underneath her. The only thing she could think about was that she wanted to feel more of her, so she sat up quickly and discarded her own shirt before connecting their lips again. The feel of Brittany's warm, smooth skin underneath her was unexplainably amazing. Brittany immediately reacted by running her hands up the Latina's back and reaching for the clasp on her bra. Undoing it like a professional, the straps fell down Santana's arms. Santana immediately moved her hands and threw the item to the side before fully lowering herself on top of Brittany. Both girls moaned at the amazing feeling of the delicate skin of their upper body's connecting. Hands roamed up and down over one another. Santana moved off to the side of Brittany in order to gain more access to the blonde's beautiful body, her leg unknowingly moving between Brittany's legs and hitting her core. Brittany gasped out loudly causing Santana to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Brittany responded by looking down at Santana's leg. Santana got the hint and began moving her lower body slowly amazed at the effect it had on the blonde. Wanting to cause more reactions from Brittany, Santana moved her mouth down from Brittany's lips to her breasts and lowered her mouth slowly to one of Brittany's nipples. The pale hands that were once delicately resting on Santana's still covered ass, were now raking down the brunette's body as Santana was ravishing her chest. Santana couldn't believe how exhilarating it was to have Brittany's nipple harden in her mouth. Knowing she was making the small moans come from her mouth was amazing. Santana never felt so accomplished before. The wetness in her own panties was growing uncomfortable as Santana mindlessly began grinding on Brittany's leg as she continued her venture across Brittany's chest.

Before long, Santana's core was pounding with need. Tending to this need, she briefly rolled off of Brittany, lifted her hips, and removed her pajama bottoms and thong. Before rolling back on top of the blonde, Santana looked into her eyes and was about to ask for approval when she saw Brittany nod and felt the arm underneath her guiding her back on top. Santana followed Brittany's guidance and rolled on top of her once more. She looked down into the amazing blue eyes as she widened her legs and slowly lowered herself onto Brittany's core. Both girls gasped loudly as they felt their cores connect, and the wetness of one another. Without thinking, Santana slowly moved her hips, never taking her eyes off of Brittany. Brittany slowly ran her hands up and down Santana's back as she moved on top of her. Small sounds escaped both girls' mouths as their cores rocked against one another's. Brittany pulled Santana down eager to kiss her once more. As soon as their lips connected, Brittany began moving her hips to match the rhythm of Santana's. Both needed relief now. They were sweating and moaning as they kissed, their speed picking up. As Santana felt her peak closely approaching, she put her forehead onto Brittany's and looked her in the eyes. Both girls moved together for a few more moments before they both felt the world collapse around them. As Santana's orgasm hit, she moaned out one simple word. "Brit."

**Alright my lovely Brittana fans. I am unsure if I should continue this story. I didn't receive any reviews before, which, I'm not going to lie, was kind of disheartening. No big deal though. I just don't want to continue if people aren't enjoying it. I'd rather try another story out so let me know what you think!**


End file.
